


A Promise Here

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [4]
Category: Starman (1984)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jenny speaks to the stars





	A Promise Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 88. Here

Jenny touched her stomach, low, feeling the first little flutters again. Her eyes filled with wonder, and then she looked up into the stars.

"Do you know what you left me?" she asked, even though he coulld not possibly know she was thinking of him, let alone hear her. "I may be here, and you are somewhere out there, but we have this. Our child."

She kept one hand low on her belly, and touched two fingers to her lips before turning them out to the stars. 

"I will miss you, but the baby will know all about their father."


End file.
